


Redemption of the Broken Beast

by FamousFox13



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fixing Adam Taurus, Gay, Gay Sex, Good Adam Taurus, M/M, Redeming Adam Taurus, Redemption, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: RWBY AU: After the fall of Beacon, Adam finds himself being betrayed by Cinder and her crew who have convinced the White Fang that Adam is a bad leader and they believe her. Ambushed after leaving Beacon by not only his own men but one of Salem’s men Tyrian, barely escaping with his life Adam passes out and soon finds himself in the care of a boy a human boy named Oscar who nurses him back to health...as well as aids in healing Adams broken soul.c
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Oscar Pine
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 01-The Broken Fang

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own RWBY.

“D-Damn them ...damn them all!” Growled a hurt and enraged voice as a figure stumbled through the forest. This figure was a tall Faunus with auburn hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair was red, he had streaks of brown. This was Adam Taurus, the now Ex-leader of the White Fang the ex having been only just recently. It had just been right after the fall of Beacon, and Adam had just finished up dealing with his darling Blake and her friend the blonde haired girl who had tried to attack him, he was just returning back to their camp outside of vale when he had been attacked. Who had attacked him? It had been none other than his own men! His own kind! The members of the White Fang had turned their weapons against him and attacked him, and the one to lead them had been a fanus a fanus who wasn’t apart of the white fang but apart of Cinder’s group.

This fanus a scorpion fanus named Tyrian had attacked him, saying how he was to be eliminated under “Her” orders. Adam couldn’t believe this, Cinder had backstabbed him, she had tricked his own men, his own brother’s and sisters to attack him, as well had a fanus-an insane one at that-nearly kill him! He had never fought so hard in all his life, having to use every single moment of training he had, as well as trusting his natural instincts to keep up with Tyrian’s insane speed and fighting prowess. Yet, it wasn’t enough as he had been beaten-no not beaten he had been brutalized, tyrian was a mad man who got off on the pain he was causing Adam, he had beat him around, shown him just how weak he was and for an added insult Tyrian had used his tail to inject Adam with his venom but before it could fully infect him Adam had managed to use his Semblance Moonslicer to nearly sever Tyrian’s tail and make his getaway.

Thus how he ended up where he was now, his clothes were ripped and tattered, his pants legs was completely gone showing off the dark purple bruises that were forming, whatever Tyrian’s poison was composed of it was strong enough to pierce right through his aura and it was messing up his aura’s natural healing power, his hands were cut up and scratched, his mask the mask he used to keep his face hidden from any and all was broken, shattered to pieces when Tyrian had stomped on his face, exposing his now battered and bruised face as well as his greatest shame a scarred Schnee Dust Company brand mark across his left eye, which was bloodied with a gray iris and a singed eyebrow, as opposed to his remaining blue eye and brown eyebrow.

“Damn them…. Damn that woman…. D-damn them all.” Adam groaned weakly as he could feel Tyrian’s venom coursing through his veins as his hand was held over his chest where Tyrian had struck him. He knew he should have stopped to rest and let his aura heal the damage that had been done to him, and yet at the same time he couldn’t risk it less he found himself on the end of the White Fang members sent to track him down and kill him. Yet, as he continued to move he found his movements growing sluggish, his eyesight getting hazy. “N-No...I-I can’t...I-I can’t die here.” He rasped as he fell to his knees, and then flat on his face and yet he refused to give up as he clawed the ground to keep moving. “N...No..I-I won…” Darkness claimed his sight as he felt himself fade into blackness just as the faint sounds of a scream of shock was heard.

  
  


**~Scene Break~**

  
  


Adam had never one to sleep deeply, having lived as a  _ slave _ to the humans who use to own him he was never aloud that luxury. Always having to keep his guard up, his senses open never knowing when they were going to come at him for not working, for not doing what he was supposed to be doing, or in some rare cases…. To beat him for not obeying his betters. So it came as a great surprise when he found himself, slowly coming back to the world of the living, his eyes slowly fluttered open briefly being blinded by the light in the room, forcing him to shut them. Letting out a pained grunt, he opened his eyes slower than he had before letting them adjust to the soft light in the room. The room he was currently in has a sloped ceiling, a large window with a bookcase underneath, a bed-which he was currently laying on, a large storage chest and a large circular rug. The room is lit by an oil lamp. 

Confused, he couldn’t help but let out a strangled sound before breaking into a coughing fit as his throat was dry, bone dry and sore. Rubbing it trying to soothe the ache in his throat didn’t help, so out of focus he barely even noticed the door to the room opening up. “Oh! Y-you’re awake!” turning towards the source of the voice, Adam was rewarded to the sight of a boy. The boy is short in stature. His skin is tanned and he has a faint, perpetual blush and freckles on his cheeks. His hair is dark brown and his eyes are hazel, the main iris being forest green, with accents of burnt orange and yellow around the pupil. 

The boy was wears a dirty and scuffed white shirt that laces across the chest. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and there is a pocket on the left tricep. Orange suspenders hold up his olive pants, which are tucked into worn, brown boots. The pants are patched over the knee, and a quilted cloth hangs loosely out of his left pocket. He wears orange gloves, with green straps overlapping across the back of the hand in an X shape, and around the wrist. His neck is wrapped with a torn bandage, though it is noted to not be covering a wound. And in the boys hand was a tray carrying a glass of water and a bowl of something hot and steamy, from what Adam’s senses were able to tell it was a bowl of soup. 

“I’m glad to see your awake.” Smiled the boy, as he approached Adam completely unaware of the fact that Adam was looking at him in shock. “When we found you outside of the farm like you were it was quite a shock.” Setting the tray down on the desk, he turned towards Adam reaching out towards him and making Adam move back, his eyes narrowing. “Easy, I’m not going to hurt you, I just need to check up on your bandages.”

Bandages? It took Adam a moment to notice that he was no longer wearing his regular clothes. Infact, aside from his briefs he was half naked, his wrist, legs, chest and his right shoulder wrapped in bandages, as he had some bandages on his face and a patch on his chest right over the mark where he had been stabbed by Tyrian. “You were pretty banged up, we didn’t even know if you were gonna make it through the night. Even with that poison going through your system.” 

Adam went to try and say something, only to let out another rasp and start coughing once more. “Oh!” The boy grabbed the glass of water and passed it to Adam who took it and started downing it greedily. “Wait! You shouldn’t drink it so fast you-” it was too late as Adam had started choking on the water nearly dropping the glass had the boy not caught it. “I tried to warn you.” The boy sighed as he set the glass down and brought over the soup. “Now open up, you need to eat something.” Adam turned away from the boy, his mouth set in a frown. “Come on, you have to be starving.” The boy tried, as Adam refused to acknowledge him even when his stomach growled in protest as it was near empty and the soup did smell inviting….he growled when his stomach gave a louder growl. 

“Finally going to eat?” Adam turned back to the boy to find him holding a spoon out towards hi, barely holding back a growl Adam went to grab the spoon only for it to be pulled out of his grasp. “Uh uh, you nearly choked on the water I’m not letting you choke on the soup.” Growling again Adam wanted to throttle this human boy, but his stomach growled in protest and as much as it pained him Adam swallowed his pride-which was a large pill to swallow-and opened his mouth making the boy smile and began feeding him the soup.

Unknown to either of them, this was the beginning of something that had never meant to happen. The strings of destiny had been rewritten and had been changed, just how much it had been changed? That remained to be seen.


	2. Chapter 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into the life after Adam's been healed and the story begins to pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right another chapter has been posted~ as we get to look into the cannon episode of when Oscar first makes contact with Oz only with a bit of a twist. Read Review and Enjoy
> 
> I do not own RWBY.

**Chapter 02.**

Months had passed since Adam had come to stay here with the boy-Oscar he learned his name was- and since then Adam didn’t know how to feel about his former thoughts on humans. Reason being due to staying with them, and mostly due to Oscar taking care of him and despite Adam’s attempts to get Oscar to leave him alone and simply let him be the boy would not do that, no matter what he tried he wouldn’t be left alone, Oscar seemed persistent in making sure that Adam was alright and that he was getting better. 

And to be honest with himself, Adam was getting better as the days past he could get his strength resting to him and he felt his aura slowly working as it began to heal the damage done to him. He could have left at any time, simply gotten up and left Oscar and his aunt with no signs that he’s never been there …..but he didn’t. He couldn’t explain it, he should have left and knew he could and yet for some Oum forsaken reason he found that he just couldn’t muscle up the thought to leave he didn’t know what was compelling him to stay but he just couldn’t bring himself to leave this place ...or leave Oscar. 

Besides, where would he even go? He had no home, he had no friends, he had no family, and the White Fang ….his own brothers and sisters betrayed him. Turned against him and left him to die at the hands of a mad man, a Faunus who had no qualms about if he lived or died just so long as he suffered under the hands of this mysterious mistress of his. Even now, he still had nightmares about the things he did to him, how he took his time slowly tearing his Aura apart and taking pleasure in slowly torturing him and breaking him down until he had to use every last drop of strength to escape, the dreams simply wouldn’t let him be. 

At least he did, until something changed. He wasn’t sure what it was, or how, but it had been during a particularly darker nightmare where he hadn’t managed to escape Tyrian and the scorpion Faunus was taking his time injecting different parts of his body with his poison, using his own sword Wilt to carve into his skin slicing off his limbs finger by finger, toe by toe, bit by bit pieces of his body being carved up like some sort of meal for him, yet the mad man wouldn’t let him die he held his life in the palm of his hand and wouldn’t let him die. Just when he thought the nightmare would continue, it suddenly just stopped. From the darkness of his horrible dream a light came forth and banished away the darkness and he felt himself being comforted and cradled. 

The light seems to ease his troubled mind, banishing away the thoughts and negative feelings that plagued him, and while they weren’t completely gone they just weren’t bothering him as much as they should have been. When Adam woke up, he found himself lying in the lap of none other than Oscar the boy having his eyes closed and seemingly unaware that Adam was awake, normally Adam would have killed any human that dared tried to touch him yet he just didn’t want to, his usual hate and anger towards a human just wasn’t there and he let himself bask in the comfort that the boy provided for him.

**~Scene Break~**

As sunlight streamed through the windows of an old wooden barn, a startled gasp rang through the air as he sat up straight, eyes wide in shock as he looked around. Though he spotted nothing he let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Climbing down the ladder, he moved towards the barn doors, with a grunt he managed to open the door. Letting the rays of dawn shine into the barn, the smell of crisp morning air filled his lungs as he smiled. Taking in the sight of the beautiful morning before he turned back to look at the bed and chuckled reaching over and gently began to shake the shoulder of the other who had been sleeping in the same bed as him. “Adam, Adam come on it's sunrise you know we have to get started.” 

The male let out a grumble and turned over burying their face into the pillow to try and block out the light from the sun that stroked through the windows. “Hmm.” Adam groaned as he felt the other male try and wake him up, he didn’t want to get up he just wanted to sleep. “Come on Adam, you either get up or my aunts gonna come in here and wake you up.” While it wasn’t said as a threat, there was a lingering sense of danger in the air that proved that if he didn’t get up then he would be in for a rude awakening if he tried to stay in the bed any longer. 

“Fine, fine I’m up.” Growled Adam slowly sitting up letting the blankets fall away from his body. It had been a good few weeks since Adam had finally started talking and a good few more when he-begrudgingly-began working around the farm with Oscar. His reason for it was to simply pay the humans back who had nursed him back to health and when he tried to leave Oscar’s aunt insisted he stay and while Adam would admit he wasn’t scared of anyone-safe for a certain scorpion tailed Faunus-Oscar’s grandmother was a shrewd old woman and a fierce one at that, the argument had last no less that five second before Adam found himself helping Oscar with the farm work. 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Adam turned and slowly made his way from the bed, and over towards where his spare clothes were kept as he did he came to a stop near a mirror and he couldn’t help but look himself over. Ever since he had been staying here he hadn’t been paying that much attention to how much he had changed, for one his hair had grown as it was now longer so he had brushed it down with his bangs partially covering his eyes, more specifically covering his left eye to hide the mark that was his greatest shame. He had gained a bit more muscle-as he did a bit more heavy lifting that Oscar did/could do-so he had definitely toned out a bit more, one thing else was that his two reddish-black horns had also grown a bit longer. 

Shaking his head he moved to grab his clothes and set to join Oscar in their morning routine. Though through out their day he had noticed something was wrong, or rather something was bothering Oscar, he would stare off into the distance during their work not paying attention to what it was he was doing, nor would he seem to even notice when he would just suddenly stop working for some random reason and when questioned he would just ask what Adam meant almost as if he hadn’t just stood still like a statue. Honestly it was worrying Adam something he had never felt for anyone-maybe Blake a long time ago but not anymore. 

It was dusk by the time Adam and Oscar finished with their choirs, as Adam was wrapping up outside Oscar was walking back to the barn pitchfork in hand. As he put it away and made to leave, he walked past a mirror and noticed something he couldn’t place what it was, nor did he know what it was about, but he had felt...different and not in a good way, but in a way that made it seem like he wasn’t himself...but that was impossible he was Oscar Pines….right? Wanting to test his theory-and to make it so he was sure he wasn’t crazy- he peered into the mirror. “H-Hello?” He asked softly...a few seconds past and nothing happened and he sighed. What was he thinking? Someone was going to answer him? That he was going to hear someone? Or something? That was just ridiculous simply-

“Hello, I am Professor Ozpin-”

“AAAAAAAAAH!” 

**CRASH!**

He was not prepared for when something actually talked back causing him to fall backwards into a pile of hay, his heart pounding in his chest, eyes wide in fear and shock. “Oscar! You have to be careful with those tools!” His Aunt called from the house having heard him scream.

At the sound of Oscar’s scream, Adam felt his blood suddenly chill like he’d been injected with Ice Dust. Grabbing whatever weapon was close-which was a an old looking scythe-he would have preferred his weapon of choice but it was gone- he dashed towards the doors of the bark and broke them down his weapon drawn as he looked for danger and only saw Oscar on the ground, moving to the smaller male Adam began looking him over. “What’s wrong, why did you scream?”

Shaking, Oscar pointed to the mirror above the sink. “T-there was someone in the mirror!” He gasped. “It-they-he spoke!”

Turning towards the mirror in question, Adam found that there was no one there but his own reflection frowning, he placed his hand on the surface and just as he suspected it was solid and when he moved it to the side all he saw was the wall behind it. ‘ _That rules out a fake mirror.’_ Adam thought to himself, turning around and looking around the barn he narrowed his eyes looking at the darker shadows in the area thanks to his enhanced eyesight he didn’t see anyone and he didn’t hear or even smell any scents. “Oscar, the mirrors just a mirror.” He said lowering the scythe. “There’s no one here.” 

When he watched Oscar get up to check the mirror Adam was feeling worried. Something was going on, he could feel a strange sensation in the air and around Oscar himself, it was hard to place and yet it almost felt as if ...as if someone was here with them right at this moment. Shaking his head he moved over towards him and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. “Come on, let’s get inside, maybe you just need some rest.” Looking back at Adam Oscar placed his hand on top of his own and turned away from the mirror and the two of them made their way to the house….completely unaware of the fact that in the reflection of the mirror someone was watching them. 

**~Scene Break~**

“I have to thank you for helping me set the table Adam, normally it would take me longer with all the chores around the house needing to be done.” Adam could only smile at the woman who had taken part in taking care of him.

“It’s no problem at all Mrs. Pines.” The elderly woman giggled as she heard the young man thank her. He was such a polite young man, sure he maybe a little rough around the edges but he was an all around good boy. 

“I’ve told you dearie you can call me Titania or Ana.” Titania or Ana Pines was elderly woman, while she was by no means frail she was not one to be trifled with. Despite her age, she still looked fairly young, having skin that is tanned and much like Oscar has a faint, perpetual blush though she lacked the freckles that he had. Her hair is black with slight streaks of grey but hardly enough to be noticeable and her eyes are hazel, but the green color in them is more of a soft grassy green in comparisons to Oscar’s emerald green. Her attire consists of a green shirt with a brown covering. “And that aside you’ve been quite the help on the farm since we found you passed out on the road.” 

Adam had finally been able to recall his memories of how he had come to be here, he had been laying on the ground about to pass out when he had heard someone calling for him asking if he was ok, the next thing he knew he was being carried towards a house and then he had blacked out and as they saw the rest is history. Ever since then and his recovery he had been grateful even if he had been a bit standoffish he still had come to learn to be happy with the care and the aid that they had given him. 

“Oscar! Suppers almost ready!” Titania yelled, as she stood at the bottom of the stairs towards Oscar’s room. 

“What are we having?” Oscar called back. 

“Doesn’t matter! You’re eating it!” 

“I never agreed to those terms!” 

“It’s part of living under my roof contract! Read the fine print and come wash up.” She smiled softly and shook her head moving back towards the table. “Honestly that boy.” She chuckled making Adam laugh. “I’ll tell you what you being here has certainly been a blessing to him, with no one else around I’d always feared he’d grow up to be a bit well…” 

“More awkward than he already is?” 

“That's right.” The two of them shared a laugh, this was something else Adam had been enjoying since he had come to the pines home. The feeling of belonging, don’t get him wrong being a part of the White Fang has certainly given him this same sensation yet it was nowhere near as strong as the one he felt right here with Oscar and his aunt. To Adam it felt like ...like the Fang only ever made him feel like he belonged because of the fact that he was strong and he was the one who fought against what the humans had done to their kind, the kind of fighting that only caused more violence, they praised him, they cheered for him, some even worshiped the ground that he walked on …and yet ….and yet none of them made him feel like this. 

This warm sensation that spread through his heart, the tingling in his eyes whenever he sat down with Titania and Oscar-he hadn’t noticed till Titania and Oscar had pointed it out but the first time he had dinner with them, talked with them, laughed with them he...he had started crying. He hadn’t even noticed till he noticed tears rolling down his cheeks and his shoulders shaking. 

How long had it been since he had cried? When was the last time he had actually let tears fall? He only remembered two times, the first being when he had gotten his _owner's_ marking, the pain that came with it, the sickening smell of burning and charred flesh, the sounds of his torturers laughing as they took pride in marking in their own words. “What belonged to them.” And the second time he had cried ….was the night of the accident, the accident that took away his friends he had made during his time of enslavement, the family he had that had been formed through blood, sweat, tears, and pain so much pain, the family that despite their harsh conditions had lived together, laughed together, ate small meals together, cared and tended for each other...

A family that had died together.

It was that night, that one awful night that Adam had changed, he had cried and cried until he felt like he had no tears left to cry. He felt nothing, he felt as if a void had opened up inside of him and just consumed all his feelings, all of them but one. 

Anger.

Pure, unrefined, unholy, ungodly anger. 

The rage that had been born inside of him was wild and untamed, but he had grasped it. He used it to fuel his desire, to fuel his drive and to help him gain strength, the strength to tear into his tortures, the first time he had a blade in hand he had attacked, they hadn’t even seen him coming, he was angry, he was furious, he was unrelenting, he was what they always called him, he was a beast, and it was on that night that the beast had tasted blood and taken his pound of flesh. He still remembered the screams, both his own and the ones he had killed. They still haunted him to this day. 

“Adam?” Blinking out of his small flashback, Adam became aware of the fact he had been holding on to a fork so right that he had nearly bent the fragile metal utensil. Dropping it he struggled to find his words, unable to come up with something to say. “You were thinking about your past weren’t you?” While Oscar might not know about his past, that wasn’t to say that Titania didn’t. As it turned out Titania herself had been a former huntress before she had finally settled down and had a family, even after her retirement she always kept an ear to the ground about things going on outside her family’s small farm home so she knew quite a bit about about the White Fang and most importantly the attack on Beacon Academy. 

When she had confronted Adam about it, the poor boy had nearly thought she was going to put him out, that he was going to have to stain his hands red with the blood of the only two people who seemed to generally care about his well being. That was not the case, as Ana straight up told him she wasn’t one to judge based on their past but on the person they were striving to become and change who they are, it was after all how she and her late husband Oberon Pines came together to have the family that eventually gave birth to Oscar. 

“Sorry Ana.” He said as he picked up the now useless utensil and threw it away. “I’ll buy some more form the market, I didn’t mean to-“ 

“It’s alright Adam, that old thing was going to break eventually.” She waved it off. “But more importantly what have I been telling you?” 

“To not linger on my past transgressions, but Ana I can’t just let things go.” 

“I’m not saying you have too, what I am saying is while you can’t forget what you’ve done, the mistakes you made, learn from them and be a better person. Strive towards improving who you are now and not who you once were.” She approached him and placed her hands on his shoulder making him tense-he was still getting used to physical contact from a human rather than his fellow Faunus-but he relaxed after a quick second. “In the past you were the leader of the White Fang, but that is the past, now you are simply just Adam Taurus, a boy living here on our farm making up for his past mistakes.” 

She pulled back and smiled at him. “There’s an old saying a friend of mine used to say, yesterday is history, tomorrow’s a mystery, but today is a gift.” She chuckled. “That’s why it's called the present.” 

Adam’s worries we’re out at ease, and he couldn’t help but smile. Ana was like a second mother to him, something he’d never thought he’d ever have in his life again. 

The moment however, was interrupted as there was a loud thump from upstairs. “Now what is that boy doing.” Sighed Ana as she moved over towards the steps. “Oscar! Supper time! I’d better see clean hands!” She called up to him. “Honestly that boy, I wonder what goes on through his mind at times.” This got a laugh out of Adam making her smile. “Well we best not let the food get cold, come on now let’s dig in shall we?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? enjoyed it? I hope so, now for the record we do not know the full story of Oscar's family or their past nor do we know the entire past of Adam himself, as such Adam's past is completely by speculation so don't read to far into it, as for Oscar's aunt she is another mystery as she is not seen only heard as such i decided to give her a bit more character than just a faceless voice, the same can be said for her past/back story and name as well as Oscar's uncle and his name.
> 
> That being said hope you'll be ready for chapter 3~ Ja ne


	3. Chapter 03.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Oscar to leave his home, but he doesn't leave alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ hello darlings welcome back to another chapter of Redemption of the Broken Beast! And surprise surprise it's the third chapter~! I know this one is posted real quick, but i've been in a bit of a RWBY phase and decided to get the third chapter out of the way, so please read review and enjoy.

**Chapter 03.**

He couldn’t believe he was going through with this, scratch that he could believe he was going through with this. Oscar Pines was packing up his bag and he was waiting till dawn for him to leave the only home he had known to go out on some adventure to a place he’d never been to. “ _ You’ve been there before, or at least I’ve been there before.” _ And how could Oscar forget his most recent thing, the fact that he had the soul of a man named Professor Ozpin, the former Headmaster of Beacon Academy inside of him. Apparently after his death at the hands of his killer, Ozpin had been reincarnated into his body, their souls sharing it and were slowly merging into one being. And after a lot of convincing and arguing, Ozpin had finally managed to convince him that they had to leave as there was some sort of great danger on the horizon and they had to face it. 

Normally, Oscar wouldn’t believe such a thing and yet given the proof that Ozpin had given him there was just too much for him to deny. As such he had decided to pack up, and leave right before dawn with only a note to tell that he was leaving. Shaking his head, Oscar began looking around his room. “Come on, where is it I know I had a map here somewhere-“ 

“Looking for this?” Oscar would swear that he had lost years of his life, his heart felt as if it was going to pop out of his chest. Spinning around he came face to face with Adam, the Faunus holding said map in his hands. 

“A-Adam!” He squealed, his cheeks tinted red. He coughed into his hand. “I-er, it's yeah I was.” He smiled nervously. “Thanks for finding th-“

“Why are you leaving.” 

Adam’s reply was as sharp as a blade, and the sudden question had caught him off guard. “Wha?”

“Why are you leaving Oscar? Why are you packing a bag, why are you looking for a map.” With each question Adam got closer, and closer this causing Oscar to take a step back further and further. “Why are you planning on leaving? Why are you leaving your home? Your aunt?  _ Why are you leaving me.” _ He asked, though the last one was more in thought then anything else as Adam looked down at Oscar. “Why?”

Oscar looked away, finding himself unable to look Adam in his eyes. “You wouldn’t understand, or believe me if I told you.” He mumbled, hoping that he wasn’t heard and yet he was. 

“What wouldn’t I understand?” Adam asked. “Your leaving, your leaving your home, your family, and for what? What reason do you have to leave?!” He hardly began to notice he was raising his voice. “Just why?! What would possess you to leave!” 

“Because I have to!” Oscar shouted back, taking a step forward. “Look Adam, it's just...I want to stay, I do, I want to be here with you, with aunt Ana, the farm. I want to stay I really do ...and at the same time I can't just because there's just.” He tried to find the right words, something to explain his reasoning. “Just! This feeling, there’s this feeling deep inside my chest, this desire, this drive that’s telling me I have to go, that there’s something out there that I have to...that I’m meant to do.” He bit his lip, he knew he was both lying and telling the truth at the same time. “I’ve tried to ignore it, I’ve tried to pretend like its not there but it won’t let me and I just...I just have to follow it and see where it leads me.” 

Adam was silent. “I know I should have told you and aunt Ana, but I didn’t want to upset her or you, you both ...you both have been family to me.” His hands clenched into fist, while he felt the tears burning his eyes. “I-I don’t want to leave you, but I have to.” He closed his, screwing them shut. He didn’t want to cry he didn’t, not in front of Adam he didn’t want to let him see him cry. 

“Then I’m going with you.” His eyes snapped open, looking at Adam this boy to find that the bull Faunus was looking downward. “I ….I once let someone close to me leave me because of...of something I was going to do, and because they left I...I was in a bad spot ...I did things I wasn’t proud of and still aren’t.” He refused to look Oscar in his eyes. “That’s why...that’s why I am going to come with you, you say that there’s something that you have to do then I’m going to come with you, sides you’d be completely hopeless without me, heck you can barely hold your own in a fight.” 

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” 

“I held you back with my fingers to your forehead.” 

“You were cheating!” 

“It's called skill.” 

The two of them let their little banter go back and forth, Oscar glaring at Adam who was smirking at him in return, neither of them noticed a person standing in the doorway until they heard a cough. Spinning around they came face to face with Ana standing there with two wrapped bundles in her hands. “You know, it's better to do these things when you're not next door to a former Huntsman.” She smiled moving towards the bed and setting the bundles down. 

“A-aunt Ana...I.” 

“You don’t need to say it.” Ana said, cutting off her nephew with a motion of her hand, she turned to him giving him a knowing and yet slightly sad smile. “I knew sooner or later you’d get that itch, just like your uncle.” 

“Itch?” Asked Oscar with a raised brow. 

“That feeling, or rather as your uncle called it, his adventures itch. That man could never resist the call to adventure, he’d always get this itch and it would lead him off on another grand adventure to parts of Remnant unknown, he was always coming back with stories of his adventures to tell all who’s listened.” She sighed longingly. “Honestly I’d hoped you’d didn’t get that itch like he did, but it seems like you are your uncle's nephew.” 

She sighed wistfully. “That being said, he’d want you to have this.” She grabbed the first wrapped bundle and pulled it open. Laying inside of the bundle is what looked to be the broken pieces of the sword that were aligned together. The sword is a silver-colored longsword. The blade is long and double-edged with notched on both sides near the tip, with the handle appearing to have what looked to be metal wrapped around in a helix while the pommel is an oblate sphere, the guard is part of the blade made up of what appeared to be four small metallic looking claws. And the most interesting part on the face of the blade are what appeared to be some sort of strange symbols going from the guard all the way up to the tip of the blade. 

“This was your uncle’s blade.” She smiled rubbing her hands over the assembled pieces and yet not fully touching them as if she was afraid they would break even more. “After his last mission before he retired it shattered and he never got around to getting it fixed, always saying that it wasn’t meant for him to be fixed.” She turned towards the stunned Oscar who was looking at the blade in awe. “When he said that I assumed he meant he wasn’t going to because he was done being a Huntsman but now I see he meant that it wasn’t for him to remake but for you Oscar, your uncle sword Chastiefol now belongs to you.” 

“Aunt Ana.” Oscar whispered, looking at the pieces of the blade and he smiled and nodded. “I will, I’ll make him proud.” 

She nodded smiling, then turned her attention towards Adam. “And I haven’t forgotten about you Adam.” She said catching him off guard. “I know you plan on going with Oscar, and if you are then you are gonna need a weapon. And since you lost your own, I called in a favor to a friend.” She began slowly unwrapping the bundle and let the cloth covering it fall away. “I hope you like it.” There laying on the bed, was an entirely new sword and sheath. The sword or rather the handle is a tsukamaki handle that has a pattern closer to a real katana, giving it the traditional diamond shape in the negative space. There is a black and red dragon styled menuki inserted underneath the tsukamaki to allow for the fingers to grip. 

The tsuba/handguard is now pitch black and a deep scarlet red like the color of blood, shaped like a hexagon with two trapezoidal halves, each with darker red dot pattern patches and in a grove like motif with black rings, inside of which are various circles in clusters of three, arranged in triangular patterns, and there is also a black habaki/fuller is also with a similar embossed pattern. Lastly, the hamon featured is a kawazuko choji or tadpole head clove flower styled hamon. Lastly the scabbard is black, and much like his old one Blush the stock is dark red, and is a rifle like sheath, yet unlike blush it features several metallic ornaments on its far end. 

“A gift for you.” Ana said, not seeing the expression on Adam’s face. “It was a little hard to come by, but thanks to a few friends of mine I knew this would be perfect for you, a blade that fits your style of combat. A sword crafted by the legendary weapons maker named.. .” 

“Muramasa.” Whispered Adam, approaching the blade and slowly and shakily lifting it up into his hands looking at his reflection in the blade. “This...this is a sword created by Muramasa, but how? I-I had heard all his blades had been lost, no ones been able to find one so how?” 

“They were, at least all for one.” Answered Ana. “I came across this one during my travels, I faced down a man who had taken the sword from the previous user and killed him in cold blood, he was a cold vicious man who used his semblance in conjunction with the blade to slaughter both Grimm and humans alike, this blade has seen much carnage, violence and bloodshed.” She shook her head. “I defeated him and took the sword before giving it to a friend to keep safe.” 

“Then why give it to me?” Adam whispered. “Why gift such a blade to me when you know what I’ve-“ 

“Because I believe there is so much good that can be done with this blade and you Adam are the person to do it.” Ana placed her hand on Adam’s shoulder looking right into his eyes. “There is a saying from a person we both know of, yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery-“

“But today is a gift.” Adam finished for her. “That’s why it's called the present, but that was said by.” 

“One of the first ever Faunus to ever stand up in peaceful protest for Faunus.” She smiled. “I believe that you can do so much Adam, and with this sword you’ll prove it. 

**~Scene Break~**

Morning soon came, and with their stomachs full of a hearty meal and their minds and hearts clear Adam and Oscar set off on the road. After saying goodbye to Oscar’s aunt, the two of them made their long journey to the nearest train station and stood waiting for the train to come, and given the fact they had been waiting in the rain for quite a bit they were more than a little bit peeved. “How long until it gets here?” Oscar sighed as he was looking for the train. “We didn’t miss it did we?” 

“It should arrive in about ten minutes unless it is delayed by the grim.” Counters Adam, standing beside him wearing a tattered long black hooded cloak to cover himself and his face from being seen. “We just need to be patient.” 

Oscar sighed. “Of course we do.” He mumbled, settling for watching it rain as he listened to the sounds of the thunder and lightning. ‘ _ Be on your guard. _ ’ Ozpin’s sudden warning shook him from his thoughts. “What do you mean?” 

“Oscar? Did you say something-“ Adam stopped as he suddenly went on alert, under his cloak he grabbed the handle of his new sword. His senses were telling him that someone was close, someone who was dangerous. 

“Adam?” Questioned Oscar, only good fall silent when he heard the sounds of footsteps making him move closer to bull Faunus. 

Walking towards them is a tall and muscular middle-aged man. He is also unusually large and broad, as he is shown to tower over Adam who stands 6'4". He has short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms have some scars near the edges of his sleeves. Noticing that he’s not along he addresses them. “I take it, the two of you are waiting for the train?” He asked as Oscar gripped Adam’s cloak. 

“Yes.” Adam said, doing his best to disguise his voice. “My friend and I are going to a sick friend of ours to help them get better.” He has made it up on the spot but he hopes it was believable. 

The man just stayed silent for a moment, then he nodded. “Good to know.” He said, turning to walk away as a train horn is heard in the distance. “A word of advice, hold on to those you cherish and care for ...you don't know how soon they could be taken away from you.” 

Keeping a hand on his sword, Adam strained his hearing as the man’s steps despite how big he was were oddly silent and that greatly unverified him. “T-That man.” Oscar whispered, unknowing to him Adam heard him say it. “I felt...who is he?” He asked. 

‘ _ Someone from my past, someone who should not be taken lightly.’ _ Was all Ozpin said before going silent.

Putting the man aside the two of them boarded the train and took one of the compartments that was farther to the back so they wouldn’t be bothered. As the sharp whistle of the train echoed through the air and it began to take off from the station, Adam and Oscar fell into comfortable silence ...for a few moments. 

“So you want to tell me what’s going on.” Oscar turned towards his friend with a confused look in his eyes. “I know somethings up Oscar, ever since you got this feeling you’ve been acting strange, this look in your eyes, how you seem to just fade out when looking off into the distance, not to mention the muttering. 

“W-well, you know it's just muttering nothing too important.” Laughed Oscar, though his voice cracked and it was a nervous laugh.

“You're not actually muttering to yourself, are you?", Adam questioned him, causing Oscar to freeze in place. "You're talking to someone." He leaned in looking at Oscar. “I could hear you Oscar, I don’t have ears for nothing ya know, and I could hear you muttering with whoever you're talking to so who is it?” 

_ ‘What am I going to do?! _ ', he mentally screamed. ‘ _ What am I supposed to tell him?!’  _

“ _ Let me talk to him.” _

_ ‘What?! You can’t be serious! What about the whole not telling anyone.’  _

_ “ _ _ That was before he managed to slowly piece it together, now simply just let me talk to him.”  _

_ ‘And how are you gonna do that?’  _

_ “ _ _ Like this.”  _

And the next thing he knew Oscar felt as if he was suddenly not in his body any more, it was like he was viewing things from another perspective as someone else controlled his body. 

“Oscar?” Adam said reaching out towards him when he saw him slump and fall back against the seat, had he been too mean to him? Scared him? He hoped not. “Oscar?” 

“Oscar is currently in the back seat I believe is the choice of words.” Said ‘Oscar’ only it didn’t sound like him. Slowly moving to sit up straight and have his hands settled in his lap, Adam saw that Oscar’s eyes had a glow to them. “Hello Adam Taurus, I am Professor Ozpin and I believe its time we had a small talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you think? Like it? Love? Leave a comment below, and to answer some questions, yes that saying that was used was from Kung Fu Panda and yes it was Master Oogway, secondly as for what happened to Adam's Wilt and Blush in his fight with Tyrian his blade was broken and his sheath destroyed as such i decided to give him a new one.
> 
> Secondly, the main reason I am giving Oscar a sword is because me personally I didn't like how Oscar is just suppose to be the Next Ozpin so I wanted to ask some originality to him and I figured why not give him a sword to use as "his" weapon and not Ozpin's. As for the sword being broken well~ I've got something in mind for that later on, also yes I did use the name of King's Weapon from Seven Deadly Sins for the name of the sword as it was the only thing that came to mind when i thought of a name for it given who I am basing Oberon Pines -an OC-off of.
> 
> So this chapter ends with Ozpin confronting Adam, that should go over as well as the confrontation with Blake and Yang ooh I can't wait for that.
> 
> Any way dearies, like, comment, leave a Kudos, ask a question and I hope you have a fantastic day.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? The beginning of something new for everyone's favorite whipping boy, yeah yeah I know some people don't like Adam and I once upon a time was one of those people and it's not like there are reasons for us to hate him cause there are. Yet there are reasons to at least try and give him a second chance, and in my eyes I am going to do it.
> 
> Read, Review, and let me know what cha think.


End file.
